


Tired

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Battle, Soft Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: After a particularly heavy battle, the whole team is tired as hell.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well. I wrote this cause I took a nap earlier (and got some inspiration) and I figured I'd write some post-battle snuggly boyfriends. I promise the second half of Stubborn and the next chapter of Something Special are in the works. It's just now midterm for me-- and like I've said previously, summer semester is absolutely owning me. (And it's not that I don't love y'all... But my grades come first.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy, and thanks so much for your patience.

The team was tired. 

 

Sara and Rip were tired; having spent many a sleepless night planning and reworking battle strategies for their latest mission.

 

Amaya and Nate were tired. Nate had expended his powers past his normal limit just to help the team to succeed. Amaya had fought hard and was severely injured from over-estimating the over-usage of her abilities as well.

 

Jax and Stein were tired. They had stayed fused together for so long, which they didn’t even know would affect their psyches and physiques so heavily.

 

And… Mick and Ray were tired. Mick’s gun conked out mid-battle and he had to stick to using his fists. His knuckles were bruised and bloody, even though he’d been wearing his gloves. Ray had done so much shrinking and growing that he was dizzy and nauseous.

 

But… They had won. However, even though they had won the battle, Sara spoke for all of them when she agreed that they’d help repair some of the damage that they had caused during their fight. The others were reluctant, but they were happy to help out the random citizens and good-side soldiers that had gotten injured.

 

That was half an hour ago. They had finally gotten back into the temporal zone, and they were all more than ready for bedtime.

 

Ray was still very dizzy. Gideon had tried her best to help him, but had only succeeded in curing him of his nausea. Mick had joined Ray in the medbay, just to make sure that he was gonna be okay. Once Gideon had done all she could do, Ray stood up, but could barely stand up straight. Mick walked to his side, taking his hand and placing it over his shoulder. 

 

Ray looked over at Mick with tired eyes and a small smile. Mick just huffed as he lead his partner to his room, seeing as how it was closer to their current position. Once they entered Mick’s room, he lead Ray over to the bed carefully and lead him down slowly.

 

“Mick?” Ray rubbed his eyes, sleep threatening to take him over at the position of his body even near a bed.

 

“Your room is across the ship, and your ass is heavy. You’re staying with me tonight.” Mick grumbled, shucking off his jacket and carefully peeling off his gloves. Ray looked at his partner’s hands as he turned back towards him.

 

“Oh god Mick, your hands…” Ray frowned, reaching up to grab them carefully so he could get a closer look. 

 

“They’re fine. Step off.” Mick growled, standing in front of Ray and not even struggling against him observing his hands. “My gun… Stopped-- Ugh, fuckin’ quit it.” Ray laughed carefully through his nose as he began pressing feather-light kisses against his bruised knuckles. Mick actually blushed a little bit-- but he wouldn’t be calling attention to it.

 

Once Ray finished pressing careful kisses to each one, he pulled slightly on his wrists to lead him down. “C’mon, Mick, I’m tired.”

 

Mick let his boyfriend lead him down onto the bed with him, the tired feeling also making him feel a bit dizzy. Ray led him down onto the bed, beside him; and once he was lying down, Ray climbed on top of him and looked down at him happily.

 

“Look, Haircut, as much as I like to fool around, I’m beat. Maybe in the mornin’?” He huffed out, the beautiful man laying on top of him snickering.

 

“Yeah, maybe. I just wanted to kiss you, Mick. I can’t tell you how worried I was when your gun jammed. You almost…” He looked down as his words trailed off. Mick smiled softly, taking one of his damaged hands and bringing it up to cup Ray’s jaw carefully. 

 

“Then kiss me, gorgeous.” He smirked, watching Ray’s face light up as he leaned down to kiss Mick softly, but with passion. His eyes slid closed in comfort as he felt Ray laugh softly into their kiss. God, he loved that sound, and he could listen to it for the rest of his life.

 

When Ray pulled back, Mick was breathless. Turns out he was holding his breath because he didn’t want to miss a second of Ray’s happiness. He’d never admit this out loud, though.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Ray yawned, sliding his body down so that he was slotted carefully between his partner’s legs. He laid his head down on his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of Mick’s arms coming up to rest comfortably on his back.

 

“Me too.” Mick whispered, leaning his head up to kiss Ray’s hairline. Ray let out a soft sigh as he fell asleep. Mick waited a few beats to make sure that Ray was completely asleep.

 

“Goodnight, Ray. I uh… I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
